


Come on now

by Garneer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, M/M, They're cute, boys being dorks, challenge, cheesy af, daisuga - Freeform, find the lyrics, guess the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneer/pseuds/Garneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//OKAY SO LISTEN UP! This one-shot is kind of a challenge. I've hidden lyrics in the plot so that's why it can appear as weird if you don't know why it's written like that. The challenge is-oh can you guess it-to find the lyrics and guess what song it is.// ((Hint: the song was published after year 2000 but before 2010. Exist in a movie))</p><p>Daichi is questioning his feelings and Suga is doing everything in his power to make Daichi sexually frustrated. Not much more to it beside these two being total dorks and there's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on now

"What's the problem, baby?" Suga had joked as they walked home together one October afternoon after school, shoulders bumping together, when Daichi had had a unconscious frown on his face. Daichi had laughed it off and ignored the question, but he couldn't really ignore the flip in his stomach when Suga called him  _'Baby'_. Even though it just had been a joke. Suga was always joking, it seemed.

Then what was the problem? Daichi had thought about this while laying in bed that night. Actually he had though aboutit all night before falling asleep just to wake up three hour later by his alarm clock. And by  _'it'_  means  _'Suga'_. He had though about  _Suga_  all night. Just like the night before. And the night before that.

What's the problem? He didn't know.

_Well, maybe I'm in love..._

Could that really be the case? Was he seriously in love with his best friend? Was the feeling he had when Suga smiled Love? Was his flipping stomach caused by Love? Was the way he snuck glances at Suga in the locker rooms Love? Was the way he laid awake at night, thinking about Suga Love? Thinking about the smallest things, like his cute mole, his slender hips, the way his fingers moved when he set, the way he could feel in Daichi's arms, the way they could cuddle up to each other if Daichi's wishes would come true. Was that Love?

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was like a decease. Daichi was tired and kind of grumpy every day due to sleepless nights. He caught colds easily and felt this endless exhaustion all the time. Yep, a really great state to be in when you're the captain and should be someone to look up to. The cold weather wasn't helping either. The only time he felt good was when he was with Suga. If it wasn't love he felt, then how much longer would it take to be cured? Because you can't ignore love. And he wanted to figure out what his feelings was, but he always seemed to be looking in the wrong direction. Then again, he knew nothing about love. The only thing he could do was to try his hardest to turn a little faster so he could understand.

 _Come on_ , he thought. _Come on!_

If he just could figure this out the rest would probably follow.

And then he wondered if everybody felt like this when they were in love. They probably did. Then why is everybody after love?

The winter came, and with it came surprises. Suga kept his joking up and Daichi's heart felt weakened. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost a few years of living every time Suga called him  _'honey'_ ,  _'baby'_  or pressed himself up close, thighs touching and coy smiles playing on the setters lips. But that wasn't the surprise. No, the surprises came in the locker rooms when Daichi pulled his shirt of and thought Suga was occupied with other things so he did what he was used to do and tried to sneak a glance, only to meet brown eyes before they quickly adverted away from him. This continued to happen, more often than not and there was definitely some tension between them. Even Daichi noticed. He started to get at least a little more sleep ever night but now there was something else interrupting him from getting the rest he needed. He had started to think about what would happen if he actually did something. Something like kissing Suga or just asking him about love. Late nights became his fantasy cinema. Late night he put himself in different situations and wondered what would happen if he did this or that. Wondering how Suga's reactions would be.

This drove him mad with want. He wanted to press his best friend up agains a wall at the same time as he wanted to walk in silence and hold his hand. And it didn't help that Suga had noticed Daichi's frustration and did everything in his power to provoke the boy. Wiping away sweat on his face with his shirt at practice, giving Daichi a good view of the lightly tones stomach of his. Bending over at just the right moments to pick something up or just to retie his shoelaces because _'they aren't tight enough'_.

A new year started and spring was closing up on them. With the slightly warmer weather, Daichi's patience came to an end. One February day, after practice, Daichi made sure him and Suga was the last persons in club room. Suga had asked once again what the problem was, sensuality licking a strawberry ice cream that drove the captain insane, and Dachi, with his extremely poor metaphors, had answered.

"I'm like a snowball running into the spring." And when Suga was done laughing his soul out he had asked what in god's name he meant by that. And Daichi tried to explain that every time he was close to Suga his pulse was racing and he felt like melting 'like a snowball in spring'. Like all his worries and his grumpyness was building up like a snowball rolling down a hill but when he was with Suga, everything melted away.

And then, before Daichi could make any more bad metaphors or poetic sentences about Suga being the spring that was belting out sunlight, the setter put a finger over Daichi's mouth to shut him up.

The captain couldn't take being this close, even having Suga's finger over his lips, without getting to do anything. So he quickly but gently grabbed the shorter's head and leant in, pressing his lips agains the others in an innocent but desperate kiss. Suga instantly wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, sighing with delight into the kiss, dropping his forgotten ice cream in the trash.

And Daichi surrendered. He was definitely in love. It just took the strawberry taste on Suga's lips for him to realize that he was long gone beyond curing these feelings. And he wished for these feeling to never end because his head was not thinking clearly, there were fireworks in his stomach and his knees felt weak, but he'd never been happier. He hadn't meant to fall for Suga but now there was no escaping his love. And never in a million years, he wanted to.

Time passed and they started dating. Daichi's avrage hours of sleep was still a little too few but it was changing with time. Until one night. It happened to be the first time they would sleep together. Of course they had slept together before but not in the same bed and those times they weren't dating. It hadn't been so long since they started going out so Daichi was still afraid to do anything, but as the thunder sounded from outside his window and lines of lightning, lit up both the sky and parts of his room he felt a heart wrenching tug for him to hold Suga.

 _Come on, move a little closer_ , he thought to himself as he experimentally placed an arm over Suga's waist. The setter breathed out' _finally_ ' _,_  before moving closer and placed his head on Daichi's shoulder, arms wrapping around his chest. Daichi's hands came around to wrap themselves around Suga's waist, holding him tight.

"Come on, I wanna hear you whisper." Suga said quietly as he nuzzled his face into Daichi's chest and Daichi obeyed. His hand tracing up and down Suga's arm as he whispered sweet nothings until the warm body in his arms was sound asleep.

"Thank you for settling down inside my love." He finished before shutting up and eventually falling asleep and for the first time in months actually getting more than 6 hours of sleep.

Daichi started to feel more and more energized and that showed in practice. He could once again push himself the way he could before falling for Suga.

 _Come on, jump a little higher_ , he could think and actually get just a little bit higher. He felt so much more lighter, like he could do anything as long as Suga was there to praise him and compliment his higher jumps. And then it was this happy feeling filling his body every time he looked at the setter. He hoped those feeling never would go away and that he never would grow up and look back at old photos, point to Suga and say.

"We were once upon a time in love."

He wished they would never fall out of love. And then he realized they hadn't meant to fall in love in the beginning. It had been almost like an accident but that just proved that some accidents are good. They were accidentally in love. And he wouldn't change it for anything.

On his way home he told Suga his train of thought.

"We're accidentally in love." To which Suga smiled brightly and agreed. And Daichi's heart speed up as Suga's hand slipped into his slightly bigger ones.

_I'm in love_

Before they knew it, it was time for prom, and Daichi was standing outside Suga's door, tugging nervously at his black suit. He had picked a light blue bow just because he thought light blue fitted so well with Suga's colors. He was such a sap. But then the door opened and Daichi forgot his nervousness completely for a moment.

_I'm in love_

Suga looked stunning. His suit hugging his curves in such a way Daichi wondered if he would be able to be with Suga while he was looking like that, all night without passing out from his beauty-ness. And suddenly he wasn't so pumped on going to prom anymore because he knew he definitely wouldn't be the only one seeing just how damn beautiful Suga really was.

But prom was fun. They danced a lot and Suga said the fast couple dancing was the funnies because they could spin just a little tighter, and Daichi enjoyed it just as much because everything with Suga was fun. Every time he smile the whole world seemed to light up and Daichi couldn't believe how he got this damn lucky.

When the slow dance song started Suga was quick to wrap his arms around Daichi's neck and smile widely. Daichi smiled back.

"What?" He whispered, smile never leaving his face. Suga leaner up lose to his ear and Daichi could hear the quiet breath Suga took, causing warm shivers to run down his spine. Suga pressed a gentle kiss to Daichi's jawbone, just beside his ear, and whispered.

"I'm in love,  _Sawamura._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find it?


End file.
